Tartarus(Discontinued, but rewrite may be coming up)
by YungHomer
Summary: The giant war was over. Gaea was defeated, but at a great cost. Now the Gods must pay the price. They must be eradicated as they do not deserve to live. You might ask how this will be done. But never fear. I am Percy Jackson and the gods will feel my wrath.
1. Prologue

**I Do Not Own PJO**

 **A/N: Special thanks to roger9481 for this brilliant idea.**

 **Prologue:**

 **Percy Jackson POV:**

The Giant war was finally over. And so was my whole life. Annabeth and I had traveled through Tartarus, trying to brave its nature. We were strong, and it seemed that together, Annabeth and I might brave this. But all good things come to an end in Tartarus. I was immortal at that moment as I had bathed in the River Styx to help in the war efforts. Annabeth was not immortal though. And she died. Tartarus embraced and swallowed her essence. Leaving me there alone, sad and angry. No one ever told me what really happened, but they had seen it all. My rage, and the death of Tartarus. Yes, I had killed Tartarus. It was an unfair fight. You might think that my rage fueled my to win this war and my love for Annabeth, but Tartarus was still 10 times stronger then me. Its taunting had been its downfall. Tartarus had talked about wanting a mortal body and said I was perfect. He had stabbed me with its essence, and while it laughed, I killed it, gaining its powers. After that, Gaea was a twig compared to Tartarus, and I she was slain in a matter of seconds. After that, everyone drifted away from me. The Olympians had voted on killing me, but they did not dare approach my locked cabin, lest they wanted another Titan war. I could kill everyone here, anyone and everyone with the power of Tartarus. It was not like I did not want my friends... I did not need them. All I yearned for was Annabeth, and she was stuck inside me. I could not even charge in to Tartarus again, there was no way to get her out...

And now I was realizing that I was controlling Tartarus, and I did not know how long that would last. I know what Tartarus meant by injecting his essence in me. He was a piece of me, I could control, mostly because of my Curse of Achilles. But now that my anchor to the curse of Achilles had permanently been eradicated, I did not know how much longer till I could not hold on. And I felt like I did not want to hold on. By allowing Tartarus to take control, he could eradicate the gods, who led by the idiot Zeus, were taking there anger out on the world. They thought it was unfair that they could not have a part in killing Gaea, so Zeus gave out the order to start attacking mortals, until I surrendered myself. I knew what the real reason was. Zeus wanted to absorb Tartarus's power from me, but I would never let an egoistic idiot like him control such a mass power. The best way to take revenge on the gods, was by letting Tartarus loose on them, for not protecting me and Annabeth. Tartarus would be a better ruler then them... no I would be a better ruler then them. For I am Tartarus, and I will find a way to take revenge for my Wise Girl, and bring her back. I did not need any of the gods. The world was devastated by the mayhem the gods were causing right now, I could save it. The monsters would be unleashed, but all would be under my control. The camp would not see it coming.

They would be overtaken and made in to my personal army. If they resisted, they would be forced. Demigods must unite against the gods. I would have spared the minor gods and primordials, but they were also causing mayhem left and right, they did not deserve to live. I would kill everyone. The demigods will be the permanent Heroes.

For I am Tartarus. And This Is In my **POWER.**

 **A/N: sorry for this being so short. I needed to set the scene for the story. This was the only way. It is going to get a lot longer. Longer chapters I promise. Thanks for reading.**

 **Until Next time,**

 **YungHomer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Last Time:**

They would be overtaken and made in to my personal army. If they resisted, they would be forced. Demigods must unite against the gods. I would have spared the minor gods and primordials, but they were also causing mayhem left and right, they did not deserve to live. I would kill everyone. The demigods will be the permanent Heroes.

For I am Tartarus. And This Is In my **POWER.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Percy POV:**

I stepped outside of camp and looked around. Camp had not changed, there was a flurry of activity around the camp, esp. Jason's cabin. I walked over to see what was going on. I saw Jason beating up the new kid, with his gang. Leo was cast away at the side with his eyes down low. I only realized what in the fuck was going on when Jason took off the kids money and clothes, making him run away. I went up to Jason, hatred coursing through my veins. "What the fuck man." I said to him , my voice laced in venom. Everyone turned to me, with Jason and Leo's mouths opening in a big fat O.

"Woah there noob. What you doing in Zeus territory, its a no-no zone. We are the kings of the camp, and if you come near us, you gotta pay up and get fucked," said a well muscled kid next to Jason.

"Yeah there kid, We are the children of Zeus and we are the bosses, now that Chiron and the pesky Dionysus have gone, we are supreme, even the sons of Poseidon and Hades can't stop us from our weekly raids. Heh heh, mortals are confused about why it always rains before all their belongings are gone. Kid, you are seriously fucked."

The group of fifteen Zeus kids advanced towards me, knives drawn. By now a crowd had formed around us, some looking to see a "wimp" beat down, some looking at me in sympathy.

Leo spoke first, "This is the wrong fight guys, I am warnin..."

One of the Zeus kids spoke, "Back off nerd, Jason, you there brah." Jason was still looking at me in shock trying to process the fact that I was truly there. I was still stuck on the fact that Mr.D and Chiron were gone. That was until one of the kids shoved me down. Immediately anger and frustration coursed to me. All at once, monsters sprouted out of the ground, only Hydras for a start. The sons of Zeus chuckled, "Only a Hydra, that must have taken all your strength Hades kid." The sons and daughters of Zeus moved in one swift motion cutting the Hydra's head and burning them.

After that they turned to me, grinning, "Now its our turn to pick on you weakling." One of the girls moved forward, trying to pull down my pants. I quickly took her hand and snapped it in one motion, then wrenched her hand around making her shoulder blade pop out. As she shrieked, I took her sharp shoulder blade and shoved it up in to her face, quieting her.

Now the children of Zeus stared at me in shock and anger. "You beat up our sister," said one, "Now you are going to get it

I chuckled. Did they seriously believe that I was weak, heck, I could pull up a 100 hydras without batting an eye. So, I did. The children of Zeus freaked out and started cowering on the ground. One yelled, "You are a monster, how did you get in to Camp Half-Blood."

I started to say my title, but Jason beat me to it. "No guys," Jason said calmly, "It is Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Bane of Kronos, Bane of Tartarus, Bane of Gaea and a whole bunch more I can not say."

Then he tried to get friendly with me, "So Percy..."

I cut him off. "You turned out to be the bitch I thought you would," I snarled, "You complete piece of trash, it comes from your father."

The sky rumbled. But I just flipped off the sky and immediately it calmed down. "You are as stupid as your father," I said, "But while you controlled the camp to do your acts of shit against the mortals, he controlled the Olympian Council."

I looked down, "The Olympians are not fit to rule any more," I announced gravely, "They have turned on their subjects and they must be replaced. Those who follow me will be rewarded, the best will become the new gods. And the others will die."

All of the campers raised their hands saluting me as their leaders. Even the Zeus kids were now saluting me, except Jason. Jason came up to me a spit on me, "How do you think you are fit to rule, you could barely defeat me."

I turned to Jason and let a Giant out of the ground next to him. Then I shot Lava and Darkness towards him, stopping it right before it hit his face. Jason now cowered in front of me, kneeling for forgiveness. This was how the Olympian Council broke though, and I had to end a rogue. I put my foot on his face, and he disintegrated. Then I called out all the familiar faces I knew. Piper, Travis, Conner, Nico, Will, Katie, Clarisse, and many of the other elder camp members. I also told the campers to assemble in ranks. One told me that a similar rebellion was starting in Rome. I was planning to iris message Reyna anyway.

So, I did, and to my shock, they easily joined my army. I thought that there would be resistance in Rome at most, but there were not. They said that, there were demons and some primordials rebelled against the gods. Others, thought helped them. One of the titans, Prometheus was helping Rome fend off Minor God's attacks.

So, I knew what to do. Rome was in trouble.

"Greeks Assemble!"

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday on any of my stories. I was out cold and in a hospital. I have finally gained access to a computer, as I semi fractured my knee and have a concussion. :(**

 **But I hope you guys enjoyed this. Also, who should Percy be with? Or HAREM. k pls r8 8/8 vote m8 or like I prefer 3spooky5me-r9 9/9 vote pls m9. JK guys. Leave your suggestions.**

 **YungHomer**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: To all you requesters this can not be in any way possible a Pertemis story. Artemis is Evil! in this story.**

 **I Do not OWN PJO LOOOOOOOOOOOL**

 **Last Time:**

I turned to Jason and let a Giant out of the ground next to him. Then I shot Lava and Darkness towards him, stopping it right before it hit his face. Jason now cowered in front of me, kneeling for forgiveness. This was how the Olympian Council broke though, and I had to end a rogue. I put my foot on his face, and he disintegrated. Then I called out all the familiar faces I knew. Piper, Travis, Conner, Nico, Will, Katie, Clarisse, and many of the other elder camp members. I also told the campers to assemble in ranks. One told me that a similar rebellion was starting in Rome. I was planning to iris message Reyna anyway.

So, I did, and to my shock, they easily joined my army. I thought that there would be resistance in Rome at most, but there were not. They said that, there were demons and some primordials rebelled against the gods. Others, thought helped them. One of the titans, Prometheus was helping Rome fend off Minor God's attacks.

So, I knew what to do. Rome was in trouble.

"Greeks Assemble!"

 **Chapter 2:**

We pooled together quickly and I did a head count. There were approximately 300 demigods in the camp as of now. More were stranded out in America somewhere. I found Grover and his Satyrs and him found out that there were approximately 150 demigods out in the wild. That made me angry. Using the strength of Tartarus I gave strength to the campers. We soon began working triple time. Clarisse was leading the expedition to find the rest of the demigods. Leo was making our machinery. Everyone was doing something, but the Aphrodite cabin. I frowned and moved towards there.

What I saw at the Aphrodite cabin made me angry. Piper was telling them to stand down and not help Perseus. The Aphrodite kids were supposed to organize supplies, and they wanted to also, but Piper was holding them back. I walked up to Piper and turned her around. When she saw me, she broke down.

"Percy," she cried, "You are a moron."

She grimaced as I cut her off, "Bitch, why are you holding them back from doing there jobs."

Piper replied, "It is just because I needed to talk to you first. We need a specific course of Action and a true democracy. We can not go about this like the Olympians did. We are being too rash."

Piper actually did make sense. I did not want to be thickheaded like Zeus. I wanted everyone to have power.

Well, I told Piper that she was a genius, which made her happy. The Aphrodite kids set to work and I went to see who could be on my counsel. i had discovered that I could absorb and give powers as needed, because of something I had uncovered in Tartarus. It was called soul bending. I know that I can control blood, because I control water, but ever since I became the essence of Tartarus, I could soul-bend, and take people's powers and minds. This made me the most powerful being on Earth, technically. I had some of the powers of Jason now.

I called the counsel, the head counselors from each cabin. From the Zeus cabin came Jacob, Hera- Song(shes a champion of Hera) Poseidon- Alex, Hades- King, Demeter- Katie Gardener, Ares- Clarisse, Athena-Malcolm, Apollo- Will, Artemis(housed some hunters that were not demons or dead)- Thalia and many more cabins with minor gods. All of them wer

e called and we discussed our battle strategy.

It was a flanking attack, with chargers on both the outside and from above. The satyrs also helped with the war. We set up everything as all the cabins did their work. Then we boarded replicas of the Argo II now called the Argo III's. I tried to act normal. Nico was excited to meet Reyna after they became a thing. Apparently he was bi and his relationship with Will did not work out. Piper had broke up with Jason, after she caught him banging a boy and girl. The boy and girl were smithed in attempt to make it up to Piper, but she refused. Now Piper was single. Calypso was with Leo. Many of the girls were offering themselves to me, but the recent death of Annabeth made me stop. Apparently I could start a Harem with the number of people who liked me, and their boyfriends did not mind. Some of the boys even offered themselves to me.

I do not know what is wrong with the Greeks as of now. I guess the surplus amount of teens are making hormones run wild.

Well, I am not going to stop them. I caught some people making out, but I just told them to be safe, and also get a room. I really did not need to see that or have anyone pregnant.

I stood alone on the mast, waiting for Rome to come in view, but when it was not at the spot it was supposed to be at, I sort of had a mini explosion attack. Most of Rome was broken, Prometheus was chained, and the minor gods were killing most of the Romans.

We quickly assembled and jumped as everything went wrong...

We had not reached here in time, but we tried to fend off the Minor gods, demons. Many of the mortals were helping out, but they thought the opposition was the Russians or Germans **(I have nothing against either of those two countries)** We gave the Mortals special weapons and they started fending off the demons. On the News, America declared war on a terrorist organization called "Olympus"

I wonder where that name came from... But I have no time for these thoughts anymore.

"Activate Battle-Mode Percy Jackson," I said as my electronically advanced armor encased me and I charged in to battle.

 **A/N: Sorry for this being so late. I was not able to access my computer... broken :(.**

 **Also, if you guys are confused, the battle scenes will take place in the next chapter. I will post that soon as an apology for this being late.**

 **Vote on my profile for who Percy should be with in this book.**

 **I am going to start updating every Saturday and Tuesday.. but these are subject to change. But there will be updates twice a week during summer.**

 **Hope to see you in the next chapter,**

 **YungHomer**


	4. Chapter 3

**I only own the plot and any OC's. Otherwise... I don't now please do not come after me with a freaking shotgun Copyrighters.**

 **Last Time:**

We had not reached here in time, but we tried to fend off the Minor gods, demons. Many of the mortals were helping out, but they thought the opposition was the Russians or Germans **(I have nothing against either of those two countries)** We gave the Mortals special weapons and they started fending off the demons. On the News, America declared war on a terrorist organization called "Olympus"

I wonder where that name came from... But I have no time for these thoughts anymore.

"Activate Battle-Mode Percy Jackson," I said as my electronically advanced armor encased me and I charged in to battle.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Percy POV**

I slew the demons one by one, calling monsters to aid us from the depths of Tartarus. These demons, were 10 times the power of an average monster though. I needed to figure out what made the gods corrupt, aside from Zeus's ego. I have a sneaking suspicion it has to do with Pandora's box, but I could not pinpoint the energy source in these demons. If it was Pandora's box, it would be really hard to kill the gods. Even harder than playing God of War... all of them at the same time on the hardest difficulty... and defeating them.

So, as you can guess... It was going to be fucking hard. But we are Camp Half-Blood and we will pull it together. I was thinking about this as I pulled my sword out of a demon. The angels and demons the gods were using in their army looked like normal people, but they had an aura around them that ticked you off.

I kept stabbing the Angel and Demons, and I realized that I took pleasure in doing so. It was pretty weird, but that is how I felt. Almost like I loved absorbing the dark souls that I killed.

I finished a whole legion as all of the other campers teamed up finished one other. There were 2 more legions of Angels and Demons that were left, but they faded back camping for the day. Apparently, the two minor gods that had attacked today, were calling for reinforcements. If you ask how I knew that, well it was because the angels and demons were demigods or mortals turned human. One of them had come to there senses and aided me. Oh, you want to know who aided me? Well, the person or should I say people who aided me, were Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade.

Yeah, you must be thinking, they are freaking dead. Well, you should also be thinking how fucked up the world is right now, and some escaped souls should not make a difference. You should also be wondering why my talking personality is so different from what the campers see. Ha, now I believe I have thoroughly confused you, but seriously, I do not care. I am Percy Jackson, if I can control Tartarus, I can do what ever the fuck I want to.

I ripped another Angel until I came to the Elite. It was waiting for me. And the revived soul who was controlling it, was none other than an escaped convict from Tartarus, Lord Kronos.

"Lord Kronos," I spoke, "What a pleasure to see you here!"

Kronos sneered, "I am only in this form puny mortal, because I can not let the Gods detect me. Especially since that fucking huntress bastard their, is an excellent tracker.

Anger immediately coursed through me. How dare a puny fucking titan who was beaten by a 16 year old, insult a goddess. Sure, Artemis was being a bitch right now, but all the time I spent with her, and that heated k... I am getting too carried away from my goal.

Kronos in front of me, was blabbing off about how powerful he was, and that he still had his powers, but he did not notice that I was not paying attention or giving three shits. I quickly stabbed forward, taking the titan lord by surprise. He let out a howl of fury and jumped back screaming and taking Riptide out of him.

"Mortal,' he said "That was your first strike."

I stabbed again and he howled in pain. I stepped back and asked innocently, "Was that strike two Kronos?"

He raised his hands trying to use his control over time, but I cut of his hands. He fell back on his knees, defeated.

"Oh," I said, "I guess that is strike three, and that means, YOUR OUT!" I decapitated him with glee, and watched his head plummet to the ground, and disappear. I started to absorb his power unconsciously. I was hit with the vast void of time. I saw all the things Kronos wanted to do.

He was going to decimate everything in his wrath, including me. But I was not going to fall to the puny lord of Time. I controlled Time now, and Kronos was not getting inside my head.

I whispered two words, "πρέπει να φύγει" and Kronos's soul was washed away forever. I fell to my knees and let out a howl of Victory, no I do not endorse Nike or its apparel, but the control over time was amazing.

I looked to where Riptide was, but found it split in to two golden, iron, and celestial bronze kunais. I could now channel energy through my blades and chuck them like fucking Scorpion. It also was a ranged attack that let me shoot out darkness and power. So as you could say, I looked pretty badass. I was wearing Golden and an Alloy of Royal Platinum and Hazardous Uranium armor that was also Technologically advanced. It allowed me to hack systems and it had a fucking AI... that reminded me of Annabeth. I call her Annie... I still can not believe that my Wise Girl is dead. It seems so long ago, yet so hurtful. I need to bring her back... can I? I might be Tartarus, but is this in my power. We will soon find out.

For now I must return to what was left of Rome. We had defeated the gods that were here, so Kronos and the minor gods of choices were gone. I talked to Annie. She was almost like Annabeth, but not really the same, but she was the only person who understood me, maybe because she was connected to my brain, but who cares. I trudged towards New Rome then then thought better of it. I than teleported to Rome.

 **Reyna POV:**

The casualties were there, but Percy and his Greek Army came just in time. He fought like a... I don't have words to describe him. He did the work of an entire Army by himself, but it was only rage-induced. Now he looked feeble and tired. I knew he now controlled Tartarus, and had not seen him since Annabeth died.

It was sad. Annabeth was an amazing girl, but alas every war had causalities. We had lost ten people today, 2 Greek 8 Roman. Dakota had died fighting for us. Nico trudged over, and sat down next to me. We had feelings for each other and had recently became a couple, but we really did not care if we fucked anyone else.. not many did anymore.. ugh why am I talking about this now. Nico was abso... jeez, I really need to stop.

Nico and I talked a little, but it stopped when Percy Jackson himself came over. He greeted us calmly, like he _had_ seen us in the past 3 years he was dormant. I was about to hug him, but he collapsed in front of Nico, dead tired. Nico picked him up and told me, he was going to take him to the infirmary and asked me if I wanted to come. Of course, I went with Nico. According to Nico, Percy was now a higher up in ranking then a god, but because he did not have full immortality, using his powers hurt him a lot. Sure, he also said that it drained gods a lot, but they would be up after a days rest and some nectar/ambrosia.

"He is going to take several days to recover," Nico said, "And it will be hard, he is going to need all the support he can." He looked at me pointedly and I blushed when I realized what he was saying.

"So, he needs to start doing girls," I said with as much dignity as I could muster.

"No!" Nico said, "Well not yet, he first needs to get Immortality, it might help doing... yeah you know."

We trudged along, then I remembered that Prometheus was still chained! I quickly told Nico what I forgot and his eyes winded in shock. He told me to quickly go and free Prometheus and I started running towards the chains.

 **Prometheus POV:**

I was still chained. How can my creations be so dumb, it had been a day since I was chained again, with ravens and vultures picking out my liver. This freaking hurt like hell. I howled in pain as another vulture started picking out my Liver, this was getting old fast. Ever since I had been freed by none other than Nico di Angelo, I never thought that I would have to experience this shit again. I heard running footsteps and I sighed in relief as the mortals had finally come to free me. The mortal came in front of me and my eyes widened as she punched me in the head. I felt myself being lifted.

Then all went black.

 **Zeus POV(Didn't think I could throw this in here?)**

I watched the destruction happening everywhere, laughing. Mortals, declaring war on Olympus? Too funny. Everyone was going to die and only supporters of me will replace them. I will truly be the best like no one ever was. I have never felt so powerful except there is that sea spawn Percy Jackson. He is... I am af... NO of course not, whats the king of everything to be afraid of. First some other planets, now Earth, one of the most powerful planets, will be under my control. I will be the king of EVERYTHING. HAHAHAHA

I can also now bang whoever I want. Hera is too focused on the war. Or she is getting her activity from someone else. Who cares, with all the immortals around, I am sure I can get a good girl, or maybe even one of those delicious mortals, before of course they die.

This is the life of a king, OP as fuck.

 **Bianca POV:**

I could not believe how much destruction was being done. But I was holding on, along with Zoe, for Nico and Percy's sake. Yeah, you heard me, for Percy's sake. I have a little crush on him, but oh well, I also want a peaceful world. Who wants Zeus as a king anyhow... No one.

I saw Artemis, my previous leader approaching my batch. She barked angrily, "Move it filthy Demons, do our bidding attack the mortals cowering at the base of the Empire State building. Chaos might be protecting them for now, but he will not be there for long. As we have a trick up our sleeves. His sister will also be killed. Before they reach Perseus Jackson, they will be gone. Hail Olympus! And begone."

I still was not used to seeing Lady Artemis's rash and cruel behavior. Sure all the minor gods and Olympians were berserk, but with me being close to her before I died. It is almost unbearable to see her in this state. **(OK OK I get that she really did not meet Artemis... but just believe).** I congregated with the rest of the demonic humans. Little did they know that they would be cast aside once all humans and life forms on this planet were gone. I tried contacting gods from other religions, but they had given up hope on this planet and moved on to other dimensions. It comforts me to know that there are other dimensions where this never happened, but I must focus on saving my planet for now. it might be hard, but life will pull through, we always do.

The only thing that worried me, was what Olympus's trick was, and if Zoe's suspicions are right, and they were corrupted by Pandora's Box, if they knew what came out last... it was horrifying just to think of it.

But all things aside, I must find a way to get Zoe and I out of this hellhole. It was our only hope.

 **A/N: So I started the pattern, every Tuesday and Saturday. I am also putting more effort and more words in to each chapter. I really believe that this is going on the right track. Also, I have a poll on my profile that will go until chapter 6. For who Percy should be with. Be sure to vote to have a chance to choose the pairing.**

 **Also, I am looking for one-shot ideas to do in my spare time. If you guys enjoyed this have any suggestions or anything R &R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Last Time:**

 **Bianca POV:**

I could not believe how much destruction was being done. But I was holding on, along with Zoe, for Nico and Percy's sake. Yeah, you heard me, for Percy's sake. I have a little crush on him, but oh well, I also want a peaceful world. Who wants Zeus as a king anyhow... No one.

I saw Artemis, my previous leader approaching my batch. She barked angrily, "Move it filthy Demons, do our bidding attack the mortals cowering at the base of the Empire State building. Chaos might be protecting them for now, but he will not be there for long. As we have a trick up our sleeves. His sister will also be killed. Before they reach Perseus Jackson, they will be gone. Hail Olympus! And begone."

I still was not used to seeing Lady Artemis's rash and cruel behavior. Sure all the minor gods and Olympians were berserk, but with me being close to her before I died. It is almost unbearable to see her in this state. **(OK OK I get that she really did not meet Artemis... but just believe).** I congregated with the rest of the demonic humans. Little did they know that they would be cast aside once all humans and life forms on this planet were gone. I tried contacting gods from other religions, but they had given up hope on this planet and moved on to other dimensions. It comforts me to know that there are other dimensions where this never happened, but I must focus on saving my planet for now. it might be hard, but life will pull through, we always do.

The only thing that worried me, was what Olympus's trick was, and if Zoe's suspicions are right, and they were corrupted by Pandora's Box, if they knew what came out last... it was horrifying just to think of it.

But all things aside, I must find a way to get Zoe and I out of this hellhole. It was our only hope.

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Reyna POV:**

I was tending to Percy Jackson. He had improved in the three days in the infirmary and his condition had seemed to improve in my latest visit. Suddenly, light flashed and an Iris Message flashed in front of me. I was still not that used to Iris Messages and one without notice caused me to get out my sword. A girl seemed to frantically speak in the Image, "Percy, I finally reached you, I need to tell you something are you in a safe location."

I squinted at the girl and realized that she was an Angel, by the markings on her Ear. I quickly took my sword out and made to cut the image in half ending it, but the girl cried out, "Wait! It is not as it seems."

I stopped my blade and harshly said, "So, you are self-aware, Traitor."

"No," she protested, "I am your _spy_ and I needed to inform Percy of a major change. Who may you be, if I may ask?"

I puffed out my chest and replied, "I am the Praetor of Rome, all you want to tell Percy, you can trust with me."

The girl hesitated, then said, "I am Bianca di Angelo..."

I stopped her and exclaimed, "As the Angelo, Nico's brother. Oh, I am sorry to have accused you like that."

Bianca gave a sheepish grin, "I have heard he has done great things. That is not the point. The gods are planning to eradicate all humans near their domain in New York City."

"What! How can they do that now!" I said.

"Ok, let me explain," I raised my hand for a question, "Questions at the end. So, there are primordials. They are all of greater power than the gods, but they travel from dimension to dimension creating separate entities for themselves. In this world they are not established at all... The gods prevented them from coming by releasing something called Pandora's Box, which hurt good primordials and strengthen evil primordials. Thankfully, most primordials are battling each other to keep them from coming in to this realm. Except 2, Percy and Void. Void is what comes after life, but can be battled according to the Gods. But, it is going to be tough."

"Woah," I spoke after a long pause, "That is a whole lot of info. So, Percy is a primordial now, Tartarus. Void is coming to kill the gods and claim this world/dimension and because of the gods, Primordials are unable to gang up against him."

"Yeah," Bianca said, "That is basically it."

Damn, this was bad. I need to tell Percy about this when he wakes up. And he needs to wake up fast. I have to call Will Solace, though Nico might not like that. I made sure no one was around then iris messaged Will. Of course, my luck is horrible as Nico chose that exact moment to shadow travel in.

Will's cheerful face appeared, as Nico turned around immediately stopping in his tracks.

"You," he sneered as he rushed towards the image.

I tried to stop him, but he barreled in to the water. Thankfully it didn't stop, but Will looked ready to cut the connection right now. Nico turned around and faced me with a betrayed look. I tried to look, but he saw that Will was in Las Vegas. Before I knew it, he shadow traveled to the casino Will was in. Will looked horrified and told me, "What the fuck Reyna, I didn't know you wanted to fucking kill me."

"No," I said, "Percy needs help, and even though I do not like you, we need your help."

"Oh, so you and Percy a thing now, Ha slut," he sneered, "Well if it is about the God-War thing, I have been granted immortality for the info on Camp Half-Blood. So, I do not give three shits."

Damn, this was going bad. I thought that Will was one of the CHB leaders. But, Percy had forgotten to tell me about the whole cheating thing with Nico, and I guess that Will later betrayed them. Suddenly, Will had a horrified look on his face as Nico shadow-traveled in.

"First, you cheat on me," he said darkly, "Then you betray CHB, you do not deserve to live. GO TO TARTARUS."

He took out his sword and ran it through Will, ending his life. Next to me, Percy's eyes fluttered open, as he gasped.

Oh.

I am stupid. By killing a child of Apollo and sending him to Tartarus, it healed Percy... But that should not be needed anymore. I turned to Nico to give him the good news... but he had a dark look on his face.

"Fuck you Reyna," he said, "I trusted you."

I tried to say something, but he had shadow-traveled away. I looked at Percy... then ran out of the room crying.

 **Percy POV:**

What the fuck is going on. I wake up from my first blissful dream, only to see Nico swearing at Reyna. And Reyna, for the first time ever, running out and crying. Woah, are they a thing... and more importantly, did they just break up.

Thats awkward.

Well, I guess I really do not know what is going on. Like seriously, where was I? And if this world is real or is the other one real. I am so confused.

Clarisse came in and said, "So, Prissy's awake... Well, you took a while."

I just groaned. Clarisse then told me what Bianca had told Reyna who had told her before running off.

It all suddenly made sense... Pandora's Box... thats bad... wait what is Pandora's Box.

Ugh... I wish I listened to Annabeth more... when she was alive.

" _Move on little Hero,"_ said a voice in my head.

Huh, what was that. I guess I should listen to it. I called out Annie, my AI, and asked her about Pandora's Box.

So, Pandora's box was a jar that contained all evil... turning the gods in to monsters. I went to find Reyna after that...

When I found her, she was resting. I didn't wish to disturb her, even though I wanted answers.

I guess I must get them tomorrow.

 **Tartarus POV:**

I am alive...

 **Zeus POV:**

It is nice to be a king. LOL I 420BLAZED A PUNY MORTAL ON CODDDDDDDDD. Oh, it is time to strike New York, darn. Lol, mortals who still play Call of Duty, even while they are being exteminated.

Noobs.

 **A/N: So, another chapter. I had insomnia all night yesterday and I am dead. I managed to write this before I crash.**

 **Also remember to vote on who Percy Should be with. It is on my profile and will go till chapter 6.**

 **K BYE- See you guys later k ;)**

 **YungHomer(REKT)**

 **-Also THANKS for the eleven reviews... We have gotten here so far and we have broken 5 favs and 700 views. Leave in the comments if you want new stories or if you want me to beta. Also, tell me if you want me to continue the Alt Ending story I have.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Last Time:**

 **Percy POV:**

What the fuck is going on. I wake up from my first blissful dream, only to see Nico swearing at Reyna. And Reyna, for the first time ever, running out and crying. Woah, are they a thing... and more importantly, did they just break up.

Thats awkward.

Well, I guess I really do not know what is going on. Like seriously, where was I? And if this world is real or is the other one real. I am so confused.

Clarisse came in and said, "So, Prissy's awake... Well, you took a while."

I just groaned. Clarisse then told me what Bianca had told Reyna who had told her before running off.

It all suddenly made sense... Pandora's Box... thats bad... wait what is Pandora's Box.

Ugh... I wish I listened to Annabeth more... when she was alive.

" _Move on little Hero,"_ said a voice in my head.

Huh, what was that. I guess I should listen to it. I called out Annie, my AI, and asked her about Pandora's Box.

So, Pandora's box was a jar that contained all evil... turning the gods in to monsters. I went to find Reyna after that...

When I found her, she was resting. I didn't wish to disturb her, even though I wanted answers.

I guess I must get them tomorrow.

 **Tartarus POV:**

I am alive...

 **Zeus POV:**

It is nice to be a king. LOL I 420BLAZED A PUNY MORTAL ON CODDDDDDDDD. Oh, it is time to strike New York, darn. Lol, mortals who still play Call of Duty, even while they are being exterminated.

Noobs.

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Percy Jackson POV:**

The next morning I woke up to the trumpeting of horns. Apparently, a war council had been called. The whole Roman council was notified by ours about what was happening. Frank, himself, came to wake me up.

"Percy," Frank said, "Wake up."

These fucking war councils. I needed my fucking rest. Just cause I was healed, that does not mean I am immortal... oh shit... I am immortal.

Fuck, I can't use that excuse anymore. So, I got up without a word, which surprised Frank so much, that he scurried out of the cabin. I turned on the shower, cold water pouring out. I mapped out in my head, with the help of Annie, what I should put as a strategy, but I also now heard a new voice in my head. A darker one with words of death, " **I WANT TO BE FREED."**

What the absolute hell was that. As quickly as it came, it went away, leaving me wondering, who the hell could that be. Maybe it was Nico in my head, but then why the freak would he say that he needs to be freed. I will go catch him later... oh wait he is not back at camp yet.

So, I decided to Iris message him, naked. Yeah, that was a very bright idea, as when Nico answered the call, he yelled at me, "Freaking slut."

I don't think he saw me.

I bet he thought I was Reyna and wait what. I am so freaking confused. I got dressed and then called Nico. At first, Nico looked like he wanted to hang up the phone, but he kept it on for me.

"Hey Nico," I said.

"Yeah, whats your problem," Nico said.

Shit, this kid got right to the point.

"I have been hearing voices." I spoke.

"I can't help you with schizo, you dolt."

"It isn't schizophrenia you idiot... It feels like something powerful has awoken inside of me."

"Puberty," Nico said.

I groaned... doesn't he understand, this could be the sign that my powers are being fully awakened, we should strike.

"Oh," Nico said, "You want us to strike now... well count me out... I can't come back."

Damn, I needed him in the front lines. What the hell should I do... I asked my AI Annie silently in my head.

Annie answered, "The best form of persuasion is guilt, but I don't think you should do that to Nico."

Dang, do I have another choice?

"Not really," replied Annie.

Heh, oh yeah. Annie can listen to most of my thoughts... I got to keep that in mind.

Well, how do I guilt trip Nico. Should I persuade him with thoughts of everyone dying. Well YOLO.

So, I guilt persuaded him and finally, he agreed to come back and lead part of our army in to battle.

Oh yeah, I got to split up armies. Time to call a counsel.

 **Reyna POV:**

I woke up to the trumpeting of horns. I guess Percy had called a counsel. I didn't want to go, I wanted to hunt down Nico. But, I am the Praetor of Rome and  
I can't really back down from this. I got ready and brushed my teeth. By the time I reached the area, the counsel had formed... I was late for the first time EVER. Dakota looked at me shocked as I walked in and then gurgled and laughed.

"If Reyna is LATE," Dakota spoke, "Then the end of the world is near..."

"Shut up Dakota," I said really freaking annoyed, "You do not know how hard being a praetor is. Unless you want to be the servant of the fifth cohort or Lares.. nothing is harder.."

Dakota immediately paled and I smirked. I looked towards Percy who looked very annoyed.

He spoke, "I have called this meeting to discuss Armies... There will be three ranged.. three straight and three stealth."

One of the Romans raised his hand, "Ranged is not the ROMAN WAY." Many of the Romans cheered in agreement.

"Do you want to win?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but I want to win with traditional Roman tactics and..."

He was immediately cut off by Percy, "What is you name." Percy towered over the Roman radiating Strength.

The Roman now looked scared. "Justin," he squeaked.

"Justin," Percy said, "The enemy will not be fighting traditional god fucking ways either... if you want to win against these demons we have never seen before... We have to do things that have never been done... fighting along side things that might scare you... BUT ALL FOR THE HUMAN CAUSE. DO YOU HEAR ME. GODS HAVE NO RIGHT ANYMORE. ALL MUST DIE. IF YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND GO FUCK OFF AND GET KILLED BY THE DAMN GODS! YOU HEAR ME..."

Justin now cowered under Percy begging for forgiveness. Most of the Romans were also cowering and looking down scared. Even I was taken aback and startled by Percy's outburst. This was not like him. He was always kind... oh wait... that was when Annabeth was here.

Now I couldn't understand what I would do if I was lost someone like that... I would probably die. Nico was still live and wait... he WAS HERE. How did I not see him.

Percy spoke suddenly and I couldn't get to Nico,"I forgive you for now Justin, but do not make another mistake. We will be deciding who is going where based on their strength and where they excel. I have a list of commanders I would like to choose, but they may be replaced at a moments notice."

He continued, "Now, our first commander of the ranged armies is..."

 **A/N: So, chapter done. I was not able to update on Tuesday, because IDK. Sorry for being a bad author :(. I will update three times next week for that and well I update today on Friday anyhow. I was sort of disappointed with only having 1 review on the last chapter, but I get it. I still would appreciate if you could leave suggestions, comments, concerns, or even flames ;).**

 **A good note- WE ARE AT 1000 views on this story... this is a major landmark for me and I love it. Remember to vote for who Percy should be with(closes by the next chapter- Tuesday)...**

 **Also, leave in the reviews if you want me to continue any of my other stories :)?**

 **I need these to make my writing better and more enjoyable for all you fan- guys and girls.**

 **YungHomer**


	7. Sorry for this AN

Hey guys. For all of you that like this story and such... sorry this is not a new chapter. I had to undergo xray stuff on my broken leg and have not been able to do stuff easily. School is starting so they want me to be in shape.

Also pairing is decided- Many of you guys wanted Percy to get a sort of Harem and then Annabeth. I will try my best to incorporate that.

If anyone wants to beta... please pm me.

Also, what do you guys suggest. Should Percy meet primordial become champions etc. Or should that come later or not even at all. Let me know in the reviews.

Thanks for all the support and I am sorry for my leg. I will try and get better soon as I have also gotten a severe ear infection(3rd one this summer :( )

Also, I don't know if you guys want me to continue my Percabeth story. Which is an alt ending. Let me know guys.

So yah, suggestions and amazingness is wanted.

YungHomer


	8. Chapter 6

**Last Time:**

 **Reyna POV:**

Now I couldn't understand what I would do if I was lost someone like that... I would probably die. Nico was still live and wait... he WAS HERE. How did I not see him.

Percy spoke suddenly and I couldn't get to Nico,"I forgive you for now Justin, but do not make another mistake. We will be deciding who is going where based on their strength and where they excel. I have a list of commanders I would like to choose, but they may be replaced at a moments notice."

He continued, "Now, our first commander of the ranged armies is..."

 **This Time:**

 **Percy Jackson POV:**

"Austin."

Austin came out of the crowd pride clearly shown on his face. It was really a good choice. Austin was a great choice, as he was the only person, aside from that dead bastard Will, who had gotten the blessing of Apollo. I gave Austin his combatant's list and he took it calling out the camper's names. Many of the children of Apollo, Demeter and (surprise) Aphrodite came out. Austin seemed ecstatic with his list.

I then read off the other ranged armies. One of the commanders was a daughter of Discordia and another, Thalia. Then I read out the list of commanders who would do close combat. One was Tim, son of Kratos. Another one was Reyna. And the last one was the daughter of Ares, Clarrise.

For the last bit, I had to choose stealth. Of course, Nico was one of the commanders. I also chose Hazel and Frank, knowing they would work together as a team well.

After I read the down the list... I stopped the counsel wished them good luck on their training and left. I needed to train my time powers. I wished the counsel good luck and broke away from the group. My power over time would come in handy against all gods and primordials. Heck, I could probably take down Zeus right now, but I don't want to risk it. While taking a right in to the gym, I noticed a shadow trailing me. Tensing, I realized that this could be my first training mission with time. I slowed down the atmosphere's time to make it seem as though I suddenly appeared next to the girl trailing me. Her eyes widened as she fell back, but I caught her and held up my kunai to her neck.

"Who are you," I said, "And why were you trailing me?"

The girl started shaking under my hold and choked out, "I am one of the fifth cohort."

I immediately loosened my grip and she bolted. I had my magnetic shurikens made of Royal Gold and Steel essence out and chucked them at her. She screamed and fell. I called back to the shurikens as the they came back and retracted in my gauntlets. I called on Annie informing her to tell Reyna that we had intruders. Meanwhile, the girl was writhing on the floor. I wanted to kill her, torture her, my thoughts were hellbent on making her feel pain that she had never felt before. Then, it came. Hellfire.

I called upon it, its energy coursing through my veins giving me renewed purpose. I was going to master time and darkness and kill ALL OLYMPIANS. The hold on my hellfire stopped as I looked at the girl's freaked expression. I went over to her and kicked her, only to realize she had died of fright. Thalia came rushing in and saw the dead body on the ground. She immediately stopped and backed away.

"Percy. Are you okay?" she said with a cautious look on her face.

Heh, couldn't I be better. I was about to give a gleeful sarcastic retort, when a voice in my head said otherwise, "You have to control yourself Perseus. Remember, when the Olympian counsel breaks apart, you need to choose who will replace them. You can't give pity, show anger or make yourself vulnerable to anyone except yourself and Annie."

Who the fuck was that. As if reading my thoughts, the voice replied, "I am the one to guide you, to bring you to a better goal. Make Earth a better place. Break a dysfunctional counsel and help other worlds rather then ignore them."

Well this was awkward.

"I agree," said the voice in my head.

Fuck, so I had something in my head that would distract me from taking a joyride.

"Heh," the voice said in my head, "I wouldn't mind taking a joyride. You might have to convince your army, that you are not some crazed psychopath and can kill the gods, but have fun.

Ok, so the voice in my head was cool.

"Just like I am!" piped up Annie.

I agreed. Well, what could I take for a joyride. Then, I remembered. Apollo's chariot. I froze time and darkness-traveled to Apollo's abode. He was in the middle of taking a girl's virginity, so it was pretty awkward. Yup, he was having an orgy in his palace.

I went past that and found his chariot. According to the myth's no one could drive it... but fuck that. I unfroze time so Apollo would see me steal his chariot. He screamed bloody murder and ran after me, but I was already off... soaring through the sky Little Einsteins.

Wait... where did that come from? It probably came from my psychopathic mind. I can relate myself to the Master Deadpool. We are both crazed psychopaths. Immortal against our will. And can not reach our true love. And the fact that everyone is against me, friend or not, also is in both our minds.

Camp Half-blood just doesn't seem the same anymore... Piper requested me to bring back Jason, but seriously, I really don't want to. I brought him back with limited powers from Tartarus, but for some fucking reason... I can not bring back the things I love that are in me. I have atleast tried to control Tartarus and make it a paradise for the people who are wrongfully put in there. It is probably better than Elysium, but how do I know.

At least its better than this hell hole. Or should I say... Earth-hole... I really am a psycho.

Suddenly, I realized where I was. On Apollo's fucking Chariot, one of his symbols of power. It was glowing as I realized that Apollo was making contact with it to kill me. I jumped of, all Tom cruise style or Assassin's creed. I mean why am even thinking this as I plummet down to Earth. Well, I could fly away, but what was the fun in that... I couldn't really die,unless, oh shit. Gaea was being controlled by the bad council of primordials. I quickly readied my self, but realized with a start that my powers were slow. There was a fading light on my arm. Shit, Apollo's chariot was that strong. Thankfully it will be destroyed. The air suddenly went green as the chariot exploded. The glowing mark started fading, but there was no time. I made myself straight like I was diving and hoped for the best. I landed in a bundle of hay without any damages.

That was a thing, I thought that only happened in video games. Well then again, in another dimension, we are a video game or book or something.

I got out of the chariot and started wondering why I had turned in to philosophical Percy. Something was off with me, but I already knew that. I needed a fight to calm me or whatever.

"No," cried out Annie in my mind, "Stay in philosophical mode, I like it."

Well she was like a daughter of Athena.

"Hey! Daughters of Athena are cool."

Well, point sometimes taken. I suddenly started drifting and blacked out in front of the farmer, who was looking at me fear written in his eyes as I had fallen out of the sky.

"He should be," was the last thing I heard as I went in to a black out."

" _Annabeth and I were standing in Tartarus. It was Misery, Akhlys. She was there, taunting me and her. I took swept out my hands as Annabeth watched on fearfully._

 _Effectively killing Akhlys and becoming the monster I am."_

My eyes fluttered open to someone staring at me with a knife in their hands. A mortal, with a bronze, oh no, celestial bronze knife. She held up the knife clearly inexperienced.

"Are you one of them? The monsters?" she said.

Oh, was she a demigod, but the mist had been cleared.

"They told me that I was the daughter of a god and that they would come after me. They told me I was the last daughter of Zeus." she said trembling.

By this point, my eyes were as wide as golf balls. The Zeus children at CHB had to be restrained, as a lot of them had gone crazy, so hopefully Jupiter was her... wait she said Zeus.

Shit. She raised her hands, "I can't be merciful, sorry." Then she brought them down, unleashing a bolt of lightning that did nothing, but heal me. She looked at me horrified.

"Who are you," she said.

"No one, " I smirked, "Go fuck yourself."

"You are like me," she said, "PLEASE HELP ME."

"Nope", I thought in my head. I don't give any fucks for Zeus, Jupiter was at least regal, but Zeus was a fucking idiot, and a noob at COD, halo is betta. Where did I get that from.

Anyhow. My crazed mind didn't act up(thankfully), so I walked out of the room. She ran after me crying, "Please help me, I will do anything!"

Now that I looked at her, she had a petite body, and C cups no less. And her tannish skin looked appetizing. What the hell, where did that come from(hehehehehe puns ftw).

Well, I guess maybe my godlike tendencies were taking over.

"Please," a voice said in my head, "you need them. I need them."

Who the fuck are you?

i am a power you have gotten from Chaos him/her self, but to be awakened, you need to bed girls.

I didn't like the idea of bedding girls, but I needed powers. Once I get my wise girl back somehow, she will understand. Wait what, how did I think of that so easily.

I feel so weird right now. But, I NEED CHAOS POWERS. Like shit serious. There is no way I can match up to Order without having powers. Why does this happen to me.

I took the girl by the shoulder roughly and pushed her in to the carriage.

Wait, where the fuck did the carriage come from. It seemed like my Chaos powers of creation were acting up. I could unintentionally might I say, create objects, so hopefully I don't think nuke anytime soon.

I heard a woosh and a nuke fucking appeared next to me. Shit, now what was I going to do. I quickly thought of something, and asked for void to appear instead of a nuke.

And there spawned a black hole. I was drained by now, and I just closed the black hole before it would kill us all.

Meanwhile the shitty ass Zeus spawn was standing looking at me a with a shocked expression. "How the hell," she blubbered.

"Shut up, your talking sounds as shitty as Zeus 3.0." I said. She quickly shut up trying to hide her furious demeanor. I fucking read her though and slapped her across the face. She snarled and looked up.

"You maybe almighty, but I haven't done anything wrong and I hate my father. Why are you taking out your anger on me."

Well, now that I thought of it, she was right. I was doing the exact thing the gods did to me when I "stole" the master bolt. It may have been the Zeus's kids experiences that made them bad. Thalia was not bad, yet she was a daughter of Zeus. It occurred to me that I didn't even know anything about this girl, and my harsh cruel behavior was totally unwarranted. Was it, no it can't be, I shouldn't even think of that now.

I turned to the girl riding in the back of the carriage.

"Look, I have had a rough life, waaaaay rougher than anything you can imagine, worse the Hercules times ten. I am in a really tough situation and some of your siblings weren't helping. I am sorry I treated you this way."

She smiled and said, "Apology accepted."

I smiled again for what seemed like an eternity, maybe was an eternity.

Our camp Demigod came in to view and I sat back dozing off till we reached. I suddenly heard a sharp crack, and then darkness.

 **A/N: Holy crap, I have left you guys hanging for more than a month. This chapter is more of a filler on what is to come. School started and I can't handle all of this. I will only be able to update when I have time, which can be as little as an hour to two weeks. Sorry for this erratic schedule, I hate it too, but it is the only way I can produce content.**

 **I am also looking for suggestions for new stories and other stuff. I would also appreciate a beta!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Yung!**


End file.
